MosuGoji
El MosuGoji (モスゴジ ) es el Godzilla suit design usado en las 1964 Godzilla films, Mothra vs. Godzilla y Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster. Nombre En Mothra vs. Godzilla, el nombre de Mosugoji viene from another 's name, Mothra (モスラ , Mosura), and Goji, que viene de Godzilla's Japanese nombre Gojira (ゴジラ ). En Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster, el SanDaikaijuGoji's comes from the film's Japanese title, specifically san daikaiju (三大怪獣 ), meaning three giant monsters, and Goji, which comes from Godzilla's Japanese name, Gojira (ゴジラ ). Ampliamente considerado como uno de los mejores juegos de Godzilla de todos los tiempos, el MosuGoji es tan diferente de la KingGoji como KingGoji era de sus dos predecesores, ShodaiGoji y GyakushuGoji. El cuerpo del traje MosuGoji era elegante y con un esternón pronunciado y las rodillas en forma de campana. Las manos ofrecieron esbeltas garras, afiladas y amenazantes con los dedos mantenidos aparte. El eran casi idénticos a los del traje KingGoji. Los rasgos faciales se definieron, con cejas pronunciadas y ojos muy amenazantes. En Ghidorah, el monstruo Encabezada tres, el traje MosuGoji fue dado diferentes rasgos faciales. Ojos movibles se insertaron, el labio superior y los dientes se redujeron y la lengüeta alargada, pasando por la fila inferior de dientes. Este traje es también llamado el SanDaikaijuGoji (三大 怪 獣 ゴ ジ).etalles Galleria Production ''Mothra vs. Godzilla The Birth of MosuGoji.jpg Mister MosuGoji.jpg Haruo_Nakajima_during_break_Mothra_vs._Godzilla.jpg|The MosuGoji suit with Haruo Nakajima Godzilla 1964.jpg Godzilla -MosuGoji- Passes Out.jpg Godzilla 1964 (2).jpg G04-05.gif 968134-godzilla 1964.jpg Mothra vs. Godzilla promotional art with Larvae and MosuGoji.jpg MosuGoji 0.jpg Godzilla_Against_Mothra_1964.jpg MVG - Godzilla.jpg MVG - Godzilla On the Rampage.jpg MVG - Godzilla Front View.jpg MVG - Godzilla Uses Radioactive Heat Ray On Mothra's Egg.jpg MVG - Godzilla Uses Radioactive Heat Ray On Transmission Tower.jpg Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster MosuGoji 2.jpg SanDaikaiju Production Shot 7.jpg 6AD59B4B14.jpg GT3HM - Godzilla Being Viewed By A Crowd.jpg GT3HM - Godzilla Emerges.jpg Screenshots Mothra vs. Godzilla Godzilla -MosuGoji- rises from the ground.jpg 64Godzilla2.jpg Godzilla Atomic Breath.gif 1964godzilla2.jpg MosuGoji vs. Pogodas.jpg mosugoji.jpg Godzilla -MosuGoji- and Mothra -ShodaiMosuImago- Fight.jpg Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster Ghidorah_the_Three-Headed_Monster_-_Godzilla_and_Rodan.jpg PDVD 008.JPG PDVD 014.JPG Post-Production 6a00d8341bfb8d53ef01053594354b970c.jpg 6a00d8341bfb8d53ef0105358cf2cb970b-800wi.jpg UtRerGDAVqqz4jixLAEUIICqo1 400.jpg Merchandise Covers G004.jpg|The cover for the soundtrack of ''Mothra vs. Godzilla G005.jpg|The cover for the soundtrack of Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster Toys Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box - Godzilla 1964.jpg|Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box Godzilla 1964 mothgodzi_LL01.jpg|X-Plus Garage Toy Toho 30cm Series (2010) TOY-TOK-1758_01.jpg|X-Plus Garage Toy Toho Daikaiju Series (2012) xplusgodzilla6403.jpg|X-Plus Garage Toy Toho 30cm Series (2013) XplusFigureUSGGHid.jpg|A figure of SanDaikaijuGoji by X-Plus S.H. monsterarts godzilla 1964.jpg|S.H. Monsterarts MosuGoji Trivia *''Mirrorman''.MosuGoji fue el primero traje Godzilla para ser utilizado en más de una película. La demanda también fue utilizado por Eiji Tsubuyaya y Tsuburaya Productions para crear los monstruos Gomess, de Ultra Q, y Jirass, de Ultraman, pero Jirass tenía la cabeza de DaisensoGoji y el cuerpo de MosuGoji porque el jefe de MosuGoji ya se utilizaba para Gomess. El MosuGoji fue rehecha como fan Godzilla hizo un traje de los mismos fragmentos que Toho solía hacer sus trajes de Godzilla, dándole un parecido sorprendente con el traje original. Para hacer una réplica exacta, el creador tuvo que utilizar varias imágenes del monstruo. Mosugojira era el nombre de un monstruo insecto de Mirrorman. Poll Do you like the MosuGoji? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Monsters Category:Suits Category:Earth Defenders Category:Dinosaurs Category:Godzilla Category:Villain Monsters turn Good Category:Showa Suits Category:Godzilla Designs Category:Designs Category:Showa Designs Category:Galleries Category:Monster Galleries Category:Recurring Suits